


7 years together

by moondancerfay



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 7years_JJP, Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, forever together, forever yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay
Summary: Sometimes I look into your eyes and see my whole universe.  – JinyoungThere is only one person in this whole wide world who understands me and that is you. – JB





	7 years together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JJP anniversary ♥ celebrating 7 years of JB and Jinyoung being together :)

JJP were alone in their dorm on the last day before Jinyoung moved out into a smaller apartment only for himself. He is the last one to move out and wanted to spend the very last night with Jaebum there. Jinyoung lay in JB’s arms, both on the floor of the empty living room in front of the couch, the only furniture that is left, next to them a box of snacks and two glasses of wine. In the background played some sensual R’n’b.

Jinyoung intertwined his fingers with JB’s and caressed each knuckle of the older’s hand. Their gazes resting upon each other. “I know what you want”, JB said suddenly in a very deep voice and the younger, despite the air in the room being cool, blushed heavily that his cheeks turned red instantly without wearing make-up. A moment later JB presented a slim silver ring in his balm. Jinyoung wasn’t a very emotional person, at least not on the outside, since he didn’t like to be an open book – he was by now just to Jaebum – only to Jaebum. This moment was different. As soon as JB took Jinyoung’s slender hand to slide the ring onto his delicate finger, his eyes became teary. Nobody would understand, nobody would know what this symbol meant except for them. It didn’t only represent their 7 years as JJ Project, it showed their love for each other, given and taken for so many years, overcoming difficult situations, having each other through their best and worse times. JB slowly wiped the tears from the others cheeks and kissed him softly. They have been each other’s inspiration and source of strength for such a long time and even though it would never be possible for them to officially marry or expose what they had, having each other was the only thing that mattered. Time flew by so quickly – way too quickly being an idol – and the only constant in their young lives was their bond. This meant trusting and relying on each other, having faith in each other and being able to have a true friend, a soul mate to conquer the world with, the world within as well as without. Some people just belong together, walking their path of life hand in hand with each other facing the future however it may come, always together.

“So many years together and we still do not get tired of each other. How come?”, Jinyoung whispered against Jaebum’s ear. JB didn’t answer instantly; he just drew his arms closer around the other. “Because it’s you,” was all he said and nuzzled Jinyoung’s neck gently. They didn’t only share years of working together, living together, but also truly loving each other with all their flaws, constantly improving themselves, growing individually and together as a couple. Many times they needed to be understanding and forgiving. There were times of crisis, hurt and loneliness. There were times of joy, excitement and passion. Over more than 7 years together they shaped their own world.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to my friend who is the biggest JJP fan I know... Happy 7th anniversary~ :*


End file.
